


let me in

by strawberryjamm



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demon!Shane, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamm/pseuds/strawberryjamm
Summary: being a demon is hard for shane  but somehow his best friend makes it easy





	let me in

For the longest time, Shane was alone, no one to speak to, no one to call a friend. The tall demon never found much use for humans so he decided to not bother making friends with any of them. That was until he met someone new; someone who shined a whole new light in Shane’s once bitter and dark perspective on life; someone whose smile could bring him out of his darkest times; a man he wanted to call his friend - and that thought alone terrified Shane. How could he suddenly make friends when he has spent over a hundred years alone?  
Ryan was a simple man, went to work, did his job, and went home. A normal human with a somewhat normal life. He found himself getting closer to the demon - although at this time he wasn't aware of Shane’s supernatural abilities - he feared the other taller man did not feel the same closeness. What was so wrong with Ryan that made Shane not want to be his friend?  
Months on the show had passed and Ryan had had enough of the taller man pushing him away. A cold night sometime in the middle of November the two boys were investigating an old warehouse that was haunted by several ghosts. Ryan joked with Shane the whole way up and immediately looked terrified the moment they arrived, pleasing the demon. Ryan huffed as they walked inside.  
“Hey, Ryan, look at this-” Shane picked up and old rusty ax with old blood stains on the side “I bet someone had a bad day huh-“ He chuckled and swung it a little, carefully, and put it down when he noticed Ryan was uncomfortable. “What, you big baby?”  
“Nothing, nothing,” Ryan noted how different Shane acted on camera than he did off and carried on. “Hey, we should set up the box here-” Ryan sighed when Shane groaned. Why did he hate the spirit box so much? Yes, it was loud, but it felt like something more.  
“It’s just a screaming box, Ry,” he sighed and they went on with the investigation albeit not getting much. Definitely a win for Shane.  
“Hey,” Ryan said as the team started to head out “Can we step back and talk?” He asked Shane, letting the crew members go ahead of him  
“Ryan- do we have to? I just wanna go home, man. It’s been a long ass night, I’m fucking tired-” Shane grumbled and kept walking but froze when he didn’t feel Ryan walking behind him.  
Ryan stood his ground, determined to make Shane talk this time. He was crossing his arms and sighed. “Why are you so cold! What’s holding you back? Why won't you let me in?”  
Shane sighed. “Ryan… I’m not comfortable with this conversation.” He backed up and looked down, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his faded blue jeans.  
“Will, you ever be comfortable with this conversation, Shane?” Ryan said, his tone cold and bitter, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm. The place the two were staying in was definitely too cold, Ryan took a mental note for later. “It’s hard to connect with someone when all they do is push you away.”  
Ryans words felt like a punch to Shane’s gut, making him sick to his stomach. He made an unamused face and sighed. “It’s not that easy, Ry,” Shane said.

The shorter male brought his hand up to grab Shane’s shirt a little. “Help me understand!” He said, trying to bring into a hug. “Who hurt you this badly to make you this way?-“  
“It’s hard, Ryan- it’s hard to explain-” He let Ryan wrap his arms around him, giving him the warmth his earthly body desperately craved. But he never hugged back.  
Ryan moved his arm away saddened more than he was, to begin with. “I’m not the enemy here. But this makes me wonder who the real one is for you.”

 _“Shane, you stupid son of a bitch.” Shane’s father sighed at him “I sent you to earth for a reason and that was to actually make friends! Can you not follow simple instructions?” The Devil himself looked at Shane. “My son, I don’t want to have to do something terrible to you, but you may force my hand.” He sighed and shook his head, making Shane feel more ashamed of himself. “The only enemy here is you, Shane. You’re making this harder than it needs to be.”_  
“Ouch, Ry.” Shane sighed deeply and even more sader than before “It’s nothing you would ever be able to understand-”  
“Why can’t you explain?” Ryan immediately huffed. “Fine, you know- whatever, just keep to yourself- but you know I’m gonna be here when you’re ready-”  
“Yeah, I know-” He smiled small. “I may never be ready, is the issue…” He sighed and stepped out of the warehouse with his hands in his pockets.

sure making friends for Shane may never be easy, but with a pure hatred for humankind doesn't help his case but with Ryan everything seems easy. Maybe someday he will let the human in and become his friend, and maybe even sooner then Shane wants to  


End file.
